The Spelling Bee: Edd vs Enzo Amore
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Edd finally gets a chance to redeem himself after the horrible spelling bee mishap he suffered the last time he competed. Only this time, he's got his hands and words full against a certain certified G and a bonafide stud. Can he claim victory this time. P.S.: I was inspired after watching the episode "Too Smart For His Own Ed" and decided to get into my random moods.


**"The Spelling Bee: Edd vs. Enzo Amore"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated or involved with Ed, Edd n Eddy or World Wrestling Entertainment. Both of those respective franchises are owned by creator Danny Antonucci and the chairman of WWE, Vince McMahon. Anyway, I was sick of having writer's block the entire time, so here's something randomness to tide all of you over! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was once again the 9th Annual Peach Creek Spelling Bee down at Peach Creek Junior High as the host of this event, Nazz, made her way up the stage and up to the podium.

"Ladies and gentleman, dudes and babes, welcome to the 9th annual Peach Creek Spelling Bee!" Nazz exclaimed. "I'm your host Nazz Van Bartonschmeer, and with me are the only two contestants competing today. Edd and ummm... I don't know how to pronounce this."

Out of curiosity, Nazz looked over to the person sitting next to Edd, which happened to be a short man with spiky blonde hair, black beard/goatee, New York Yankees jersey, dark blue pants and cheetah sneakers. So it was clear that this man had to introduce himself to Nazz.

"My name is Enzo Amore, and I am a certified G, and a bonafide stud, and you can't... teach... that!" Enzo exclaimed to Nazz. "Bada boom, realest guy in the room. how you doin'?"

"I'm doing great, dude." Nazz chuckled over to Enzo. "Okay, now let's get started. Double D, we'll start with you. Your first word is _Soft_."

"No prob, Nazz! I got this in the bag." smiled Edd, who got up from his chair and headed over to the mic.

After a deep breath, he began to spell out his word:

"SOFT, S-O-F-T."

But then all of a sudden...

 ** _*BZZZZZZZT!*_**

The buzzer sounded. But for what reason whatsoever. Hearing this brought Edd's jaw dropping off its hinges.

"Oooh, sorry dude. I'm afraid that's not right." Nazz shook his head.

"What?!" Edd gasped. "How can that possibly be? I'm pretty sure I had it right! What gives?!"

"I don't know, but it's wrong." shrugged Nazz. "Enzo, it's your turn. Can you spell _soft_?"

"I believe I can," Enzo nodded. "I beeeeelieve I caaaaaan..."

After he got out of his seat, he pushed Edd out of the way and started to spell his word. But before he could though, Enzo decided to ask Nazz something.

"Hey um Nazz, can ya give me the word in a sentence?" He asked.

"Of course, dude." Nazz nodded before turning to Edd, "Double D, there's only ONE word to describe you and I'm gonna spell... it... out... for ya!"

"Oh oh, I know this!" Enzo exclaimed.

With a deep breath, Enzo finally spoke out his word:

"S-A-W-F-T, SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWFT!"

And then, the cheers from the fans increased, displaying them all for Enzo to see in total victory. Edd was shocked to the core, and he had every reason to. While he stood in disbelief, Nazz came up to Enzo and congratulated him.

"This year's winner of the 9th annual Peach Creek Spelling Bee is Enzo Amore!" She said while Enzo started running and convulsing around like he usually did.

Watching in upsetting disbelief, Edd reacted in such a rage that even he could display in front of Enzo:

"I LOSE ALL BECAUSE OF ONE EASILY MISTAKENLY MISSPELLED WORD? FUCKIN' BULLSHIT!"

And that's when he walked out, even knocking out Jimmy on his way out of the gymnasium. And that's why Edd never competed in a spelling bee again, all because he and his poor attitude were nothing more than a cuppa haters.

And that he could... not... teach.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know it was way too OOC for Double D (since I can't imagine him cussing), but wow, that would be funny to see him react this way. And yes, if anyone's wondering, no one pronounces 'soft' as just plain 'soft' anymore. It's now pronounced 'SAWFT'! Put that word in the dictionary and see how that goes!**

 **Anyway, feedbacks are appreciated and welcome! Until next time, this is the realest guy in the room, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever, signing off. And you can't... teach... that!**


End file.
